


Willing Exile

by Tiff33Tiff



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comments appreciated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff33Tiff/pseuds/Tiff33Tiff
Summary: When Clark's mother told him about Oliver Queen endorsing her, he hoped he would never have to see the man. Not because he guy was rich, or anything. But because he'd met him before. Or, Kal had, at least. Remembering that summer wasn't something he liked to think about, for more than one reason. But he had to admit, he'd missed his Blondie. (DISCONTINUED AT A CLIFFHANGER, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)





	1. Chapter 1

Kal was where he always was most nights these days when it happened. Atlantis had become a regular hang out for him in these last few months. He was sitting at the bar after saying a bitter farewell to this nights girl. They never understood that they just didn’t do it for him. All touchy feely, asking about the scar. Maybe it was time for a change in tastes. Whitney wasn’t all that bad looking when they were kids, maybe now he knew for sure Lana wasn’t really all that great, he could focus on prettier things. Like the blonde bombshell down the bar that had been eyeing him since he got here. 

Blondie had short spiky hair with brown eyes that seemed black with curiosity. He was wearing a pulled apart suit like he’d just come from the office but he didn’t look a day over 23 at most. In town for business then. That was good, since Kal was thinking of a one-night type of thing. Though depending how the night went, Kal might even be in the mood for more than one night. Blondie seemed to notice Kal noticing him. He was smirking now. Blondie looked good when he was smirking. Oh look, he’s coming over. 

“So, what are you doing tonight?”

“Straight to the point, I like that,” Kal turns to the bartender. “How ‘bout another one, Guy?”

“I don’t like to waste time when it comes to things like this,” Blondie says, sipping his drink.

“Well, what kind of things are you talking about, Blondie?” Blondie looks honestly surprised.

“Blondie? Don’t you know who I am?” His brown eyes look so confused, it’s kind of cute on him.

“Should I?” Why is he wasting time talking about who he is? “Does it even matter?”

“You know what, no I guess it doesn’t. You can call me Blondie if you want, but what should I call you?” Finally, we’re getting somewhere!

“People around here call him Kal,” the bartender, Guy, interrupts. “No last name it seems, he likes to keep things on the down low but has been here for a few months, ain’t that right, Kal?”

Kal smirks. “Sure is, Guy, no use talking about the past where there isn’t anything important there anyways.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Blondie downed the rest of his drink. “Now, how about we go somewhere more quiet, ‘Kal’?”

Kal smirks again. Blondie knows exactly what he wants doesn’t he? Good boy-man, he’s definitely a man. “Lead the way.”

Blondie seemed to know where he’s going. They leave the club but Kal is more focused on Blondie’s butt. It’s a nice ass. Blondie looks back and grins, like he thinks Kal might be embarrassed. He’s not. “Where do you want to go then, mine or yours?”

“Yours. Lets see where little Blondie calls home,” Kal drapes his arm over his companion and whispers in his ear. “Maybe it’s as nice as your ass.”

“It definitely is, I can assure you. But it’s just an apartment I keep here while on business.” He looks up at him, thinking Kal was really tall. “But I come here for pleasure, too.”

Kal smirks at him again. By this time Blondie has led him down an alley where a limo is waiting. “Looks like it. You always take a limo wherever you go?”

They get in and Blondie tells the driver to take them to “The Tower” before turning back to Kal and saying, “Only when I can’t give my security detail the slip. Want to know who I am now? I promise I’ll tell you.”

He sits back from leaning on Kal and looks a little disappointed. Must think Kal doesn’t really know who he is, but he does, he just doesn’t care. “Blondie, do I look stupid to you? Everyone who knows who those bastard Luthor's are know who the Queens are. I just happen to not care.”

Oliver Queen looks over at his choice date tonight with surprised before squinting in suspicion. “So you do know who I am. Why pretend not to, then give yourself away?”

Kal grabs him by the waist when he starts to scoot away. “Maybe it’s like I said. You have a nice ass and I want to see it without clothes.” Not that he couldn’t do that already, it was touching the body he had pressed against him without clothes that he was looking for. Blondie didn’t need to know that.

Blondie starts, “But, what did you say about the Luth-” Kal got tired of Oliver questioning him. Kissing is a much better pass time. Though, his Blondie didn’t seem to mind him shoving his tongue in his mouth. His Blondie. Kal liked the sound of that. Or maybe that was Clark pushing through. That sentimental wimp must think Oliver Queen is fap material as well but wouldn’t have the guts to do what Kal was doing. “What’s that?”

Kal comes back to himself. Kissing was never that distracting from being ‘Kal’ before Blondie. Looking down he sees Blondie broke the kiss because he had gotten his hands into Kals shirt. He was touching the scar. “Oh, just something my father thought would teach me a lesson. Shows where that got him. Dead.”

Blondie is starting to look weary again. 

“Well, I didn’t kill him. Though, I would’ve liked the pleasure. Guess Lex isn’t the only one with a real bastard for a father,” Kal smirks at the thought, and goes to kiss Blondie again. He ducks. “What now?”

“Lex? Lex Luthor? You knew him?” Blondie starts to become green, like he’s going to be sick. 

“Lex? Oh sure I was invited to the wedding and everything. That marriage was a disaster waiting to happen in you ask me. You wouldn’t find my name on the guest list though, not my real one. He didn’t know me very well, not like you’re about to.” Kal is getting tired of Blondie dodging his lips and talking. Maybe he should let Clark have this one. He likes talking instead of doing anyways. But then Oliver would know, if he saw him take off the ring. All Kal wants is the fuck, is that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was. “You were invited to his wedding? That’s how well you knew him? How come I’ve never seen you in pictures with him?” Blondie asks a lot of questions. But that kiss showed promise of an amazing night so Kal decides to indulge him.

“Yeah, well I liked to stay out of photos and the limelight back then and besides, I knew him because I saved his life once. I’m sure he only invited me because of obligation.” 

“But I never saw anything like that in the paper,” Oliver is moving away from Kal again. 

Kal rolls his eyes and pulls his Blondie back onto his lap. Kissing should distract him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he brings their lips back together. Moving quickly, Kal slips his tongue past Blondie’s lips and starts his exploration again. He tastes like the Coke and Rum drink from the club with just a hint of chocolate. The limo stops before Blondie can regain his sense and start asking more questions about Kal’s past.

“So, what’ll it be Blondie?” Kal asks a question of his own when he surfaces from the kiss. “More pointless backstory, or more of that?” To prove his point, he kisses Blondie again, long and hard just like he plans to fuck him. 

When he pulls away, it seems Blondie must be having to same thoughts. Good. “I’ll take that look as an answer.” Kal is smirking again. It’s become his default expression these last few months. He loved surprising people like he just did with the man on his lap. Speaking of- Kal pushes him off and gets out of the limo. Looking around, he recognizes where he is. That’s also good, in case he’ll need to make a quick getaway. Getting lost is only a split second for him when it happens but it’s as frustrating to him as it is to mortals. Ha, mortals. 

Turning back to the limo, Blondie appears to have gathered himself off the floor. Getting out of the limo next to Kal, the suited man dismisses his driver, telling him he won’t be needing him the rest of the night. the driver takes the limo away. 

Looking back at his soon-to-be sex partner, Blondie seems to have decided the kiss was good enough to ignore Kal’s past in favor of, well, sex. Finally. Leading him into the building and then the middle elevator, Oliver puts in a code that looks to be for the penthouse. He then shoves Kal against the elevator door and continues where they left off in the limo. Kal smirks into the kiss and pushes him onto the opposite wall, with just enough care not to break him. Something tells him that Blondie doesn’t mind it rough. It’s probably the loud moan he gave out when Kal threw his weight into keeping him on the wall. Running his hands down the body he’s up against, ignoring the pulling Blondie is doing to his hair, Kal grabs his thighs and puts them around his waist. This produces a groan when it lines up their crotches just right, creating friction. 

The ding of the elevator goes off, distracting Blondie from making out, but Kal isn’t deterred. His starts kissing down his jaw while Blondie tries to regain his breath. “K-Kal,” Blondie attempts to form coherent words. “The bed is out there.”

That must’ve been the right thing to say because he’s suddenly not against a wall and is being carried into his penthouse. “Where out here, then?” Kal asks before ignoring his own question and kissing Blondie again, simply x-raying the place and finding the bedroom. He heads toward to it while using his tongue as a promise of what is to come, thrusting in and out of Blondie’s mouth.

Blondie loses his suit jacket and shirt by the time they make it to the bedroom, Kal as half dressed as he is. They knocked over quite a few things on the way, distracted as they were, but neither cared. Kal stripped the man of the rest of his clothes slowly and proceeded to fulfill his unspoken promise.

When they lay their after so many rounds even Kal had lost count, Blondie’s fingers traced the scar Kal said had come from his father. “What does it mean?”

“Mhm?” Kal was running a hand through the blonde hair that had attracted him in the first place. “The scar? It’s the symbol on my family. Like a family crest I guess you could call it. He thought it would remind me of where I came from. Force me to come home. But his ideas and goals weren’t mine. So I left. I haven’t talked to anyone from my past in a long time. I don’t talk about it.”

Blondie stopped his tracing and looked up from his place on Kal’s chest. “I’m sorry to hear that. I never knew my parents. They died when I was little. But I guess you knew that.”

Kal was feeling sated after so much sex that talking to Blondie about all this wasn’t so bad. Not like when Chloe had tried to get him to come home. He seemed to like talking to Blondie about this. “It’s okay, I get it. I’m adopted you know? That’s what I meant about my real name not being the one Lex knew me as. I’m sure your parents would be happy what you’ve done with their company if not the party boy you’ve become. But that’s to be expected of a prep school dropout,” Kal teased.

Blondie smiled at him a little sadly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, I’m not usually like this after sex, I swear.”

“You better not be, wouldn’t want to end on a sour note when you go back to Star City.” Kal said, causing Oliver to look at him in surprise. “What? Tonight was fun, why not continue, at least for a while?”

“I guess that’s not what I expected after Guy told me you were all mysterious. You don’t seem like the relationship kind of guy, and I’m not one either.” Blondie looks a little sad again. 

“We’ll talk in the morning babe, I’m tired,” Kal yawns and grabs him around the waist pulling Blondie onto him like a blanket. 

“Yeah, finally you’re tired! You could give me a run for my money sex-wise. It’s like there’s no end to your stamina!” Blondie exclaims, but settles down into his job as a naked blanket, finding it surprisingly comfortable.

“Maybe there isn’t,” Kal chuckles at Blondie’s wrecked look. “I’m kidding, of course.” When he relaxes on top of him again, Kal full out laughs, because he was lying. He’s tired because it’s time to sleep, not because he doesn’t want more sex. He probably could have gone on till morning but it started to become apparent that, no matter how many sex marathons Oliver Queen might have done, his body couldn’t cum anymore without it being painful. Kal would have to remember that.

They fell asleep like that not long after. Blondie on top of Kal like a blanket, Kal more content than he had been in months and Blondie happier than he had been in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Queen woke up unlike how he usually does. His alarm was going off at 9 am as usual but this morning was different from most. Firstly, he wasn’t hungover. That wasn’t so bad though, seeing as he had a meeting at 11 am. Secondly, there wasn’t a body in his bed. Most of his morning afters were as awkward as you would expect. He would have to explain to some poor sap that he didn’t love them, just wanted in their pants and now that he had done that, they could leave. Really, he just liked a body next to him when he slept, but they didn’t need to know that.

Oliver looked around and didn’t see Kal’s clothes. So, he had left. So much for the sort of relationship that he was promised. Kal. Flashes of last night shined in Oliver’s eyes. Hands on his hips, the cool metal of a ring the only separation from skin to skin contact, lips on his chest, fingers stroking his sensitive skin, deep green eyes smirking into his, dick plowing into him over and over with no signs of stopping. Wow, he hadn’t had anyone that great in bed in, well, ever. Disappointment was clear on his face as Oliver got up and put on boxers, leaving his room after going to the bathroom for his morning ritual, and seeing the damage caused in the hallway by two very preoccupied men. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Kal must be good at navigating even when he was shoving someone against walls. 

The coffee maker automatic was off. It was always on, and Oliver didn’t remember changing the settings anytime since yesterday morning when he used it last. That means Kal must have turned it off. But why? “Because I brought you coffee.” Oliver spins around quickly. Kal is leaning on the kitchen island, smirking with two cups of coffee in his hands. 

“Oh. Did I say that out loud?” Oliver asks, recovering from his shock and taking the coffee cup Kal offers to him. Kal laughs, and takes a sip before answering him.

“No, but your nose scrunches up when you’re confused and it’s really cute. I’m going to enjoy confusing you. You were looking at the coffee maker like it did something wrong. I assume because I turned it off and you figured that out. You were thinking why.” Kal smiles at him when Oliver makes a confused face again. “I don’t have to read your mind, I could see that thought on your face.”

“I’m not usually that readable,” Oliver says, looking sceptical. The coffee is really good. It doesn’t have a brand on it, so he has no idea where Kal got it from, but it’s the best he’s ever had. 

“I’m not telling you where I got it. I can have secrets, can’t I? I’ve never tried anything like the relationship we were talking about last night.” Kal suddenly doesn’t look so sure of himself. That’s odd because he seemed like the all take and no give kind of guy. Oliver checks him out. He’s even wearing different clothes. His leather jacket isn’t on and he’s wearing a simple red t-shirt with blue jeans instead of his button-up and black jeans from last night. His ring was missing, too. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Oliver asks, just to be sure. Kal seems different today. Not like the Kal he got to know last night. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“No that’s not it, I just don’t usually do this. Stay for the morning after. I’m fine,” Kal says, pulling his ring out of his pocket and putting it on. His demeanor changes slightly and then he smirks, just like he was last night. Odd, Oliver thought.

“Well, okay. I have a meeting at 11 and it’s 9:30 now so we have time. You said last night you wanted this to continue. You want to just keep having sex, or have a relationship? By relationship, I mean monogamy of course, so if you can’t do that, just sex is fine. I don’t really do relationships either. But, I do like you. Which isn’t to say I won’t get bored in a week,” Oliver cautions. He was never good at staying in a relationship even when he tried them. Someone else always turned his head or he would get bored of just having sex with one person. Something told him that wouldn’t happen with Kal. If this relationship ended, it would probably be Kal to end it. That, or he would have to go back to Star City. He tried not to think about that.

“I’ve never been in a real relationship,” Kal says, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. Kal decides that Lana doesn’t count because that was mostly pinning and even though they were together before he left, it wasn’t really a relationship. Not one like Oliver is proposing. Not an adult one. “But you’re welcome to try and keep me in one with you.”

Kal was joking, of course. Blondie was good at sex and he wasn’t all that bad to talk to. That’s all you really need in a relationship. Good sex, and good company. The disappointed look on Blondie’s face told Kal he didn’t get that he was joking. So Kal explains, “I’m kidding, I think I would like to try it. If we’re tired of each other in a week we’ll just be friends or something. You’re good company so even if you don’t want to keep having sex, I wouldn’t mind still talking to you, if you wanted.” 

Oliver thought about it. Sex with Kal was the best he had ever had. He knew that he wouldn’t get bored of it. But a week trial run of a relationship is probably best. They had just met after all. It was probably rushing into things as it is, but Oliver didn’t care. Smiling at Kal and holding out his hand, he says, “Oliver Queen at your service. Friends call me Ollie. But you seem to like Blondie, which I’ll answer to, just for you.”

Kal takes his hand and smirks, “Oliver Queen at my service, huh? Is that why you’re still just in boxers? You ready to service me?”

Oliver is blushing. That’s not something he usually does, so he doesn’t know why Kal’s words have caused it. He was so comfortable around Kal that he didn’t even notice that he still hadn’t gotten dressed. “No, I told you, I have a meeting at 11 am.”

Kal pointedly looks at the clock then back at Oliver. “It’s 9:45. I think we have time. In fact, I’m sure you have time. I don’t care if you don’t have time. I want my morning after sex.” Kal grabs him and starts leading him back down the hallway. Kal might want sex, but he wanted it in a bed. 

It would probably surprise Oliver that last night was the first time he had had sex. He had woken up from the pain of the scar and had to take off the ring. When Clark had surfaced, he had immediately freaked out. But looking at Oliver still asleep, reaching out for him subconsciously when he got out of bed, he knew he couldn’t just leave. He felt amazing with Oliver. He didn’t feel his guilt as much. He hadn’t even hid from his past last night. He had talked about Jor El with Oliver. Lana wasn’t anything compared to Oliver. He wanted to tell Oliver everything and when he was with Lana he automatically lied, not even considering telling her the truth about anything. 

So, Clark had gotten dressed, gone out and turned off the automatic coffee maker, and gone to his apartment to change. He then ran all the way down to this little Mexican coffee shop he had gone to in Mexico when he was still running away from Smallville before deciding to come back to Metropolis, the first major city out of Smallville. He may not want to go back, because the Kents hated him now, but he knew his way around Metropolis and when he had on the ring, Kal enjoyed knowing that the Kents and Pete knew about his escapades; knew where he was. When he got back to Olivers penthouse, his Blondie was looking at the coffee maker with the most adorable confused face that he immediately answered the unasked question. In retrospect, he probably should’ve put on the ring because it seems Oliver had noticed the change in his personality. He would have to make sure to keep it on when he was with Oliver. And Clark planned on being with him a lot until Oliver went back to Star City. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you do when I’m not at the apartment?” Blondie asked Kal a few days later. They were laying on the bed, naked after another round of delicious sex. Kal was smirking again. Oh, what did he do? Did he want an honest answer?

“Robbing banks from bank robbers,” Kal laughed when Oliver looked at him funny. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“Of course I don’t believe you. Why would you do that when you have a perfectly good rich boyfriend right here in your arms? It’s illogical,” It was Oliver’s turn to smirk. 

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that? I can’t buy fast cars and give them away to some random person after one ride if I’m using your money. So, I use my own,” His Blondie didn’t look like he was buying what he was selling, but Kal wasn’t lying. 

He had done just that tonight. The car saleswoman had come with him to atlantis before he planned on going to Olivers place. She had kissed him and he endured it until she went away. He only liked kissing Oliver now. 

The pain of the scar had caused him to call home again. The begging he heard on the phone almost got to him. But he hung up and put the ring on again right after and went straight to Oliver’s and fucked him into the night. Fucking Oliver seemed to have a calming effect on him, even with the effects of the ring which are likened to that of being under the influence of too much alcohol, without the loss of physical capability. It was now somewhere around midnight.

“But why would you do that?” Oliver asks, looking confused. “I have tons of cars in the garage downstairs you could use. Why buy one then give it away?”

“Perhaps I wanted to give it to that guy because of the look on his face afterward. He was very surprised, and you know how I love to surprise people,” Kal squeezes Blondie closer to his side. “Or, maybe because he was a valet and had to drive fast cars slowly for a living. It’s possible I just thought he could use the money if he sold it, even. The world may never know for certain.”

Oliver looked at him like he was crazy. “Why do that? It’s not what silver-spoon-fed rich boys do.”

Kal chuckles and makes Oliver his blanket again. He had made a habit of doing that when he stayed over. He only went to his apartment for clothes and naps since he met Oliver. Still snickering, he told Oliver, “Well, I’m not a silver-spoon-fed, rich, pretty boy like you are. I happen to have a humble beginning.”

“Whatever you say, Kal,” Oliver doesn’t understand, but he decides to let it go. “Hey, you never told me what you actually do all day when I’m at work.”

Kal answers truthfully again, “Sometimes I run down to Mexico and get coffee from that place I went that first night. You like their coffee as much as I do, it’s why I brought you a bag of their beans. If I’m really feeling like stretching my legs, I run down to Panama and jump the Canal back and forth until I get bored. But mostly I just go to my place and nap.”

“Panama Canal, huh? You  _ run _ all the way there, do you?” Oliver looks at Kal in disbelief. 

“Ah, there’s that face again; the surprise, the disbelief, I am fast becoming addicted to it. But, yes, I  _ ran  _ all the way there. Why would I lie to you?” Kal knows his Blondie doesn’t believe him, but he hasn’t ever lied to him. “Just because it’s far-fetched, doesn’t mean it isn’t true Blondie.”

Oliver just shrugs against his chest. “Whatever you say, Kal.”

“You say that a lot.”

“I say that when I don’t believe what you tell me.”

“That’s the same thing. You never believe what I tell you.”

“I’m going to sleep now. I have a meeting at 10 am tomorrow and I want to get to my morning meeting on time for a change.” Oliver yawns widely and snuggles into Kal’s chest.

“Why do that, when you can stay in bed with me?” 

“Why indeed…” He trails off. Kal just looks down at him fondly before deciding he could do with some sleep, too. Clark was clearly surfacing more than usual.

 

* * *

 

 

Those clowns were childsplay. But, it made stealing the money so much easier when they already had it in a bag, like it was just for him. He was making it for him. The police were bothersome, but nothing a little well placed heat-vision couldn’t take care of. Like swatting a fly. But when people interrupt his napping, he is allowed to get a little ticked off. If he didn’t sleep now, he would be tired when he went to Blondie’s later. They ruined his sheets and everything. Not okay. 

“Who sent you?”

“I did. Morgan Edge.” He moves to shake Kal’s hand. Kal decides to humor him for now, but goes to put on a shirt instead of shaking his hand. “That’s a hell of a scar. Where’d you get it?”

Kal pauses in his dressing. “My Dad’s a real bastard.” He moves to sit down before continuing, “What do you want?”

Edge turns around to follow him. “You came to my club flashing money, and then you interrupt my guys at the banks. I take it that was not a coincidence.”

Kal looks at him funny, then snots. “Those clowns, they work for you?”

Edge doesn’t look amused. “You’ve made quite a reputation for yourself. I set up this test so I could see with my own eyes if you were man or myth. Clearly, you’re both.”

Kal just smiles indulgently. The particles in the air were starting to get annoying. “Well I’m glad I could clear it up for ya, Mr. Edge,” Kal says sarcastically. What kind of name is that anyway? Mr. Edge sounds like a super villains secret identity or something. Stupid and silly.

Edge sways and looks away before continuing like Kal didn’t make fun of his name. “I’d like to talk about a job opportunity.”

Kal smacks his hands and brings them toward his lips. “Thanks, but, uh, I’m really not looking for work right now.” Especially with Blondie promising to pay for things for no reason. Blondie seems to like buying him expensive things for no reason. “I like to fly solo.” Kal continues, playing with his ring. Also true; he “flies solo” everywhere but at Blondies. Then he’s with Blondie and that isn’t the same. Don’t ask Kal why it is, it just is.

“No matter how many bullets bounce off you, Kal, you’re still a kid. And I’m the biggest crime boss in Metropolis” Edge sits like he owns the place. It’s mildly irritating. 

“Well I would think you could afford better help.” Kal looks towards the ‘henchmen’ just now getting up from where he threw them.

Edge smirks at him. “That’s why we’re talking. I got this one job, it’ll make you might as rich. So when you are tired of playing in the little league, you know where to find me.” They leave after that. Kal doesn’t give it much thought. Blondie is a billionaire and if he wanted big money, he would get it from him. He went back to his nap. He had a funeral in a few hours that he was thinking of crashing.

 

Oliver checks the time again. 5 minutes since he last checked. He just wanted to get home so he could see Kal again. It wasn’t all sex. He enjoyed spending time with him as much as he enjoyed the mind-blowing sex. He really wanted to get back in bed with Kal this morning and not for sex, but to just hang out with him. To listen to all the far-fetched stories he loved telling. It was never believable in the slightest, but Kal seemed to have genuinely experienced these inconceivable adventures. Even though he stayed sarcastic and didn’t mention his old friends as much as the stories seemed to actually cast them in, when he did talk about them, he seemed a little nostalgic. 

Oliver had asked him once why he didn’t go back, go home. Kal closed up after that. All he said was, “My adopted parents didn’t want me around anymore, and I didn’t feel like staying somewhere where I was unwanted.” Then went on to talk about all the things he had done in Metropolis since he’d gotten here three months ago. His ‘little hick town’ wasn’t mentioned again. 

Now that Oliver thought about it, it seemed like a kid running away from home. He realized he had no idea how old Kal was. They had met at atlantis and that club was known for not checking ID’s. How old was Kal? Oliver promised himself he would ask when he got home and got back to work. He didn’t know that he wouldn’t be seeing ‘Kal’ again for a long time.

 

* * *

 

After the Lana fiasco at atlantis, where Kal tried to make her see the good things in life, thinking maybe they could have something here in Metropolis, Kal went to Edge for money to take Blondie somewhere far away with him. He figured the money Edge promised was more than enough money to disappear with him for a long while. Oliver would probably want to go back to Star City eventually but Kal was sure he could convince him to go on just a tiny little vacation.

Running into Jonathan wasn’t part of the plan. The Kents just didn’t take no for an answer. The team-up with Jor-El was a surprise. It might have hurt a bit. Tricking him into destroying the ring was smart, too. 

Clark couldn’t believe he had fought his dad like that. He had missed home. Mom embracing him as soon as he got home made him less guilty. Talking to her helped a lot. At the caves, discussing Jor-El with his dad, he admitted to liking being Kal-El. He didn’t talk about Oliver Queen. He decided to just try and forget about it. Forget that he had fallen in love with a billionaire while on Red-K. 

Dealing with Lana was difficult. He knew he would never be as honest with her as he was with Oliver. She kind of acted like a whiny bitch the whole time but that might just be his inner-Kal talking. All the stuff with Edge then Lex, he still didn’t know if he was going to stay. He wanted to go back to Blondie. Back to Oliver. 

After Lex bought the farm and talking with Lana again, he decided to put it behind him. To block it out and try to forget it ever happened. It worked up until the point his mom mentioned that Oliver Queen was endorsing her run for US Senate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver Queen found himself intrigued about a man he had never met before. The things his current girl said about him made Oliver sure this ‘Smallville’ was a complete nerd. But you can’t be a nerd and live on a farm. There’s too much manual labor involved. Lois is sure to be exaggerating. He had been looking forward to meeting him at Lex’s Dark Thursday Ball, but no dice. The man never showed up. Martha assured him that he was always doing this and it was nothing to worry about. He hoped so. Clark Kent was sure to be the geekiest farmer he had ever met. Just as soon as that happened. In the meantime, he had a necklace to steal.

 

* * *

 

 

The security man called his name, alerting him to someone else being there. When he looked over, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Kal. He was sure it was him. He would know Kal anywhere, even in plaid. Why was he wearing plaid? Wait-better question, why was he here?

Clark ignored Oliver as best he could, but dear god he was wearing a suit and looked so….edible. _Focus, Clark! You’re here to talk to Lois._ “My mom told me you were here.” There, got a sentence out. He was sadly proud of himself.

“Smallville? It’s almost midnight.” She said it like Clark was a child up past his bedtime. The irritation helped him focus, so he didn’t mind as much.

“Smallville?” Clark takes a moment to savor the incredulous look on Oliver’s face. He still looks adorable confused and surprised.

THE Smallville? But. But that would make Kal… Clark Kent is Kal? “You’re Clark Kent?”

Clark looks over and Oliver can see no spark of a memory, no hint a recognition. He didn’t know that would hurt, even after all this time. Clark comes forward to shake his hand and he responds automatically. “You must be Oliver Queen.”

“Yeah,” Oliver remembers all the stories Louis told him about Clark and can’t stop himself from chuckling. “This is funny, it’s just-ya know the way Lois talked about you,” Lois looks panicked all of a sudden. “I thought you were going to be a little more-”

“I could use some water!” Lois exclaims, cutting him off. Clark smirks.

“A little more what?” Lois fumbles.

“Well-” Oliver starts.

“Of a geek?” Clark finishes.

Lois attempts to salvage it, “Well you’re not exactly jumping the velvet ropes at nightclubs, so.” She fails. That’s not the thing to say with the two of them in the room.

Smiling, Oliver shot Clark a look, but Clark pretended not to be phased. “It’s really nice to see that Lois has found someone to overlook her personality.”

Going to pretend then, are we Kal? Two can play at that game. “Ahh, well don’t worry about it Clark,” Oliver says with fake joviality. “You know, I mean, if I lived under the same roof as such a beautiful woman I probably would’ve masked my feelings in sarcasm, too” He then goes on the slap Clark’s forearm like their old pals. Which, technically, they were. He starts walking up the steps because being so close is distracting.

Clark is so surprised it breaks through the mask he had up. “Ugh, feelings?” Lois has the right idea, what is Oliver talking about?

“Feelings?” Clark echoes.

“Aight, little advice, Freud Jr. there, stick with your day job.” Lois calls at him.

“The only reason I’m here is to get that necklace back. The last thing I want is for my mom to be indebted to Lionel Luthor.” Stay focused, Clark, you can do this.

“Yeah! Well you know, I mean, she should’ve thought of that before she accepted his help with her fundraising,” Clark looks at him confused, again. He remembers them talking about the Luthors briefly. He didn’t know they were that estranged. “Oh! And if you’re really championing the cause of pickpocketed billionaires, you might want to add a few more to the list.”

There he goes looking confused again. Oliver finds he rather likes confused Clark. Is this what Kal meant when he said he liked the look on peoples faces when he confused them? “What are you saying, that Lionel isn’t the only victim?”

It was much easier to focus when he had something else to think about. “Over a dozen of  Metropolis’ whos-whos have been hit recently.” Oliver told them while leaning against the staircase railing

“Good. Then there’s some leads.” Or not, based off the look Clark was getting from Oliver.

“Well, not if all the victims were as uncooperative as Lionel Luthor.” Ah, Kal was right. Confused faces make him feel like God; all knowing. “You find it interesting that he never called the police?”

Clark didn’t like where this looked to be going. He still wasn’t sure Lionel was trustworthy. He doesn’t think he ever will be, but still…

“Okay! If you boys are done marking your territory,” Lois interjected, noticing the challenging looks on Clark and Oliver’s faces. “Which, for clarification, is not me,” She didn’t have to clarify that. They both knew what the challenge really was. _Break first. No, you break first._ “I have a uh front page article that’s missing a few key details. Good night boys, now play nice.” She grabbed her coat and left.

Dear god, she left him alone with Oliver. Oliver stared back at him with challenge. Clark didn’t waver. “Good night, Mr. Queen.”

Smirking, Oliver decides that’s a win anyways. “Good night, Clark Kent.” His eyes followed Clark out the door. More precisely, his eyes followed the hip movement and ass swaying that was so subtle, it had to be unconscious.

Clark knew he was staring. He tried to ignore it. That didn’t stop him from going to the opposite building’s rooftop to watch Oliver undress and get ready for bed. God, he looked the same. Just a delicious as the last time he had seen him. Why had he stayed when this was an option? _Kal_ that’s why, his mind stubbornly reminded him. He doesn’t know me. He knows Kal. The arrogant, self-centered, lying, stealing, no-good, dirty, rotten...What was he thinking about again? Right, Kal wasn’t who he was. He was Clark Kent. He wasn’t going to put on the ring in some misguided attempt to salvage something that happened years ago. A voice in his head had the nerve to remind him that he had never lied to Blondie- to Oliver- while he was on the Red-K.

But what difference did that make? He mightn’t’ve lied, but he didn’t tell the truth either. He didn’t tell him about his powers, or his parents, or Smallville, or Clark Kent, or- oh god, Oliver didn’t know how old he was. He didn’t know that Clark had only turned 17 just before he had left Smallville. That he had definitely been underage when Kal had given Oliver his virginity-or rather, shoved it down his throat, literally. “Shit.”

“Shit.” Oliver was just thinking over how old Lois had said Clark Kent was when he came to the almost identical realization. He was underage!? And acting like that? What, was he on drugs or something? Oh god, what if he had been on drugs? What if that was why he had disappeared? His parents had brought him home. But that would mean Jonathan Kent was the one to give Clark that scar. Or was it Clark’s biological father that did that?

Clark could see the downward spiral Oliver’s thoughts were going in right on his face. He had to stop it before Oliver got any deeper and started remembering the little things Clark said that hinted at Wall of Weird material. Back then, Smallville had been crazy infested with meteor freaks.Why had he told him all those stories? Clark supersped into Oliver’s bedroom, bypassing security.

“Oliver, calm down, I can explain, you know I never lied to you, come on babe, I’m fine see? You’re fine too, so fine…I’m getting off topic,” Clark started looking sheepish. Oops. Oliver stared at him in disbelief. He still loved that look.

“What are you saying to me? Never lied to me? You lied to me all the time! You promised me, one week and we’ll see from there. You promised me I would see you at the end of the day and then I never saw you again. Those crazy stories you were always spewing were all lies too!” Oliver was working up into a fever. He almost reached for the spare bow he had hidden in his room. Wait, “How did you get in here!?”

Clark decided to ignore that question as he didn’t want to lie. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my age Oliver. I wasn’t myself that summer. At least, mostly. No, it wasn’t drugs. No the scar wasn’t from the Kents. I don’t even have it anymore, see?”

In retrospect, pulling off his shirt wasn’t a smart idea. Oliver did see. He saw smooth skin just waiting to be touched and a happy tail just begging to be licked. He was so distracted he didn’t think about how Clark had seemed to read his mind, or how he got over here. If he had bothered to look higher than those kissable lips, he would have seen Clark getting just as distracted by the look Oliver was giving him. Those intense brown eyes were staring so hard at his mouth, Clark thought he must be using x-ray vision.

They crashed together, lips meeting lips, tongue meeting tongue, hands roaming over skin that was greatly missed. When Oliver started unbuttoning his pants, however, he knew they should stop.

“Oliver-” Clark tried. “Ol- Blondie! Stop.”

“Why?” He asked impatiently, stopping kissing Clarks neck.

“Lois,” Clark breathed. He felt bad kissing Oliver when he knew she really liked him. It wasn’t fair to her.

"Shit," Oliver answers, breaking away. Before he can say more, Clark is gone. He'd been left again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT, THIS IS ALL I WROTE. IT'S THE END. I'M SO SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED, I'M SORRY


End file.
